Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memories, and in particular, to storage devices and/or an operating methods thereof.
The function of a semiconductor logic device is being improved as technologies for manufacturing the semiconductor logic device develop. In particular, as the function of the semiconductor logic device used as a memory controller is improved, a system in which one controller controls a plurality of semiconductor memory devices is being developed and used.
A controller and a memory device communicate with each other through data input and output lines. Training may be performed to improve reliability of data transmission between the controller and the memory device through the data input and output lines. The training includes aligning transmission and/or arrival timings of pieces of data sent in parallel through the data input and output lines.
The training improves reliability of data transmission. However, additional circuits or intellectual property blocks may be desired between the controller and the memory device to perform the training. Accordingly, devices and/or methods capable of reducing overhead of additional circuits or intellectual property blocks for the training may be desired while improving reliability of data transmission through the training.